An unexpected story
by Arete Panthar
Summary: An idea that took a while to be developed, with the desire to write a sensual but also subtle story... what if a Spartan damsel, being shy and living a dilemma with this condition, has a thing for the coveted Stelios? My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is an English version of a previous story in Portuguese (Uma história inesperada), so I'm sorry for any English mistakes... hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Stelios always attracted the ladies' eyes. He was considered one of the most handsome and most skilled soldiers of the king, if not the most handsome and most skilled according to many women. When he walked on the street, with his natural presence, wherever there was a group of women, they stopped to look at him, some of them even with a malicious smile. It was about his hair, that had the color of gold against dust, his hair tied that fell on his shoulders in such a nice way, his blue eyes that had a rare tone, his manly face, his well sculpted body, the way he walked… and the list of attributes continued inside their heads while they watched him pass by them…<p>

The Spartan women were free to express their desire in their eyes, their lips, their posture; they were free to exercise themselves and display their finely drawn arms and legs. In nowhere else in Greece there were such attractive women, and neither so confident women like the Spartan ones. Nothing compared to them, and a true man would desire a Spartan woman.

Among the young Spartan women was Climene, who was one of the youngest ones and that didn't look at Stelios with second thoughts, but with pure admiration for his attributes. For her no one could match Stelios in presence and beauty. She made her best effort to be discreet, but when he passed by her any person that looked at her face could very well say that she would become a silly girl, she thought. Honestly she didn't know how she hadn't let any vases fall yet while she was absorbed watching him as he walked.

Simply there was no one like him… And he would never put his eyes on her, she thought. She wore her black hair, that was lightly wavy, tied up in a bun, and her dress was of a pale dark blue tone. She was pretty, but she was nothing compared to the Spartan beauties that smiled at him. She was shy, and she knew that shyness didn't suit a Spartan woman, but she couldn't help it. Stelios certainly would look at the damsels who displayed their well-drawn legs, which she didn't feel comfortable to do; her dress only showed a little above the ankle, and besides she had nothing attractive to show, she thought with some sadness. She wished that only once he would look at her, even if it was briefly, but she was convinced that this would never happen.

A night with a full moon illuminated the fountain in the courtyard where Climene, alone, picked up water in her vase. She was absorbed with the effect of the moon on the fountain, when she heard a voice speak very close to her ear:

"Hello"

She got scared and let the vase fall in the water. She recognized that deep voice. It was Stelios!

"You are Climene, aren't you?", he asked over her shoulder.

"Y-yes", she answered, without even being able to look behind.

"Why so tense?", he said holding her arms, which were stretched, "Relax."

There was no way to relax. It was Stelios there, with her? And once again he spoke very close to her ear, touching her shoulder with the tip of his chin: "I have already seen the way that you look at me."

She lowered her head ashamed, still not being able to control her breathing. He must think that the way she looked at him was funny, and tell her that she was indeed a silly girl, and probably that she was not even a Spartan with that lack of confidence.

"Are you shy? It is little Spartan of you", he said with a smile, having risen his hands centimeters away from her shoulders. The heat of his hands seemed to make every area they touched supersensible, which made her feel her fingers cold, and waves of heat climb up to her face.

Yes, she didn't know how to make herself noticeable and she was ashamed of this, what made her blush even more. And what did she have to show?

Stelios maintained his smile. That girl didn't resemble a Spartan. "Don't be coy or stupid. You can afford neither in Sparta", that was their saying and one of the first sentences the foreigners heard. Climene, that tried very hard not to be on sight when he passed by and tried to disguise how innocent she looked in her distraction, had no chance compared to the other Spartan women, even though some of them had her age. The ones that know how to say what they want and that are not shy. Those were the women the Spartans appreciated.

Climene had already thought of that countless times. Probably none of those women who looked at Stelios had noticed her, which made her feel a little relieved, because if they did notice, they would give the glance of censorship with a bit of sarcasm that the Spartan women knew to give so well. But not being able to find a solution to be a true Spartan woman distressed her.

So he turned her so that they would be face to face, and she stopped for a moment her thoughts seeing the lines of this face, his hair and his muscles drawn by the light of the moon. It was a breath taking vision.

That girl was pretty; that he had already thought when he noticed the way she looked at him. She wasn't as pretty as the confident damsels "who threw glances at him wishing he would reward them with a smile as malicious as their glances", his companions of the elite guard joked. She wasn't as pretty as them, but she had her own merits. Her expression amused him, with her big dark eyes hypnotized and her mouth half opened, as if she couldn't get of that state.

And she couldn't… he smiling with the corner of his lips sent little shivers down her spine.

"I like the way that you look at me", he said closing his eyes and lightly touching her neck with his chin. Now she could feel the blood racing beneath her face. "It's quite inviting", he opened his eyes meeting hers, which had a more intense glow in a much colored face. And with a smile that made her melt on the inside, he lowered his hands arriving to her waist, giggling.

"Yes, you are still inexperienced about being a Spartan", he said pulling her closer and kissed her without rush.

She couldn't believe she felt his lips moving against hers, his hands encircling her waist. It was almost unreal. That was when she realized she had her hands on his chest. Feeling that hard muscle that she hadn't even imagined, she got caught entirely by surprise and pulled away her hands as if she had felt something that was not real, quickly passing them to his arms. He moved his lips slowly and intensively. She was sliding timidly her fingers through his arms, feeling the finely sculpted muscles, and he entwined his fingers in her hair, undoing her bun. It all seemed to slip away from a dream that she had never had.

In the end, with the same smile he took the vase that was still in the fountain and handed it to her.

"Your vase", he still gave her a light kiss and went away in the darkness of the courtyard. She stayed there, feeling weak-kneed and that there was something unreal about all that, but her senses told her that it was real… a good confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! I got really happy with the encouraging reviews for this story, so I decided to continue it, after having spent a long time to write this chapter. It took me a while to decide to write it because it has a love scene (in the more explicit sense), so it wouldn't be that subtle anymore and I had never written one of those scenes before, but I decided to try and now I'm satisfied with the result. I hope you like it too! I'm thinking of continuing with independent stories inside this one, like different episodes...

And if you have any suggestions, or found anything weird in the text, hehe, please let me know.

* * *

><p>Climene got the news that she would marry Stelios.<p>

Would she be dreaming? How could that be? She, a Spartan that in nothing was distinguished, marry one of the most distinct soldiers of the king's elite guard?

"You are very lucky, Climene", her mother whispered in her ear, looking to her father, standing next to Stelios. Her father nodded, as if he agreed with what she said.

Stelios watched her with a smile in the corner or his lips. Why did he agree to marry her? And even so, she couldn't help being astonished but also happy. Stelios, who had hair the color of gold mixed with dust, who had deep eyes, blue like the Aegean sea, who had the virile face and voice that resounded in each centimeter of her, would be her husband.

After having been settled the marriage, Climene was alone in a completely dark room, with the exception of two moon beams, waiting for her husband to make her his wife. She had never been so nervous.

The only thing she could hear was her own accelerated breathing, that she tried by all means to calm. She looked to the sides as if she could see something more than the two beams of light allowed, but it was useless. She couldn't recognize anything.

She clasped her hands together, afflicted. In spite of, as a Spartan woman, having received a sexual education, which included getting pregnant by a hilot, she wasn't a woman appreciated by the Spartans. She had no idea of what to do, of how to please a man… and let alone Stelios, a perfect Spartan man. He wouldn't want to know about her, he would see what a mistake that marriage was, and… Oh gods, and then what? She dried the sweat of her palms in her gown, trying to calm down.

That's when she saw a crimson cloak appear in one of the moon beams, as if someone took it off, and saw a part of his face. Which soon vanished. She heard nothing. He moved like and experienced soldier, agile like a feline that surrounded a prey. Still lost, she felt his breathing in her ear. His breath was calm, it fell hot on her skin. Distracted by this sensation, she felt his fingers brush her shoulders, and with a single move her gown was on the floor.

She let a fine thread of voice escape. She saw he was in front of her, and could see her wide eyes – she was naked in front of the most perfect Spartan man. Her husband. And she was stuck to the floor. Stelios' eyes were calm like the sea with no winds, his expression undecipherable to her.

She felt him pass his fingertips through her back, going up until stopping in her nape, his other hand encircling her waist. He looked in her eyes and said:

"I can picture you as a nymph", he came closer until he touched her mouth with his, "An innocent nymph with fright in her eyes and freshness in her lips". He slid his lips through hers and his hand went through her hair, untying the bun. He lightly bit her lower lip, provoking a small moan. She had the impression of seeing him smile a bit. He spoke in her ear, his lips glued to it: "Don't be shy". He slowly ran his hand up her thigh, until resting on her hip. She panted, not being able to hold her breath when he pulled her closer, and she ran her fingers through his abdomen. She came closer and put her hands on his shoulders. His breath fell calm in her ear, warming even the base of her hair.

"Come, scared nymph", she heard him say in her ear. "Let's go slow", and then her mouth was mere inches away from his, "very slow".

The next thing she felt was her back against a wall, and his flaming kiss. His hand spread an intense warm that stole the floor from under her feet. Climene seemed to only touch his shoulders, while he ran his hands up her arms. So Stelios grabbed Climene by her thighs and lifted her, she was taken by surprise and held his shoulders. He took her to the bed, and threw his head backwards to get rid of a hair lock that insisted on falling. Climene, half hypnotized, ran her fingers through his tied hair, sinking them a little bit. His blue eyes stared at her intensively, as if they wanted to look at her soul. He lifted up her knee, exposing the leg to the white light. He spread small bites on her soft skin, hearing Climene's unsteady breathing. He went up her hips and continued, biting he curve of her waist – Climene could barely hold small spasms. He stopped and went to her shoulder, giving it a small bite. So he stared at her, his forehead inches away from hers. The hot, yet confused, look in her eyes made him widen his smile. He felt her hands on his chest. Shy, she ran down her fingers through his lower belly. That touch made Stelios' pulse quicken. He changed positions with her, letting her on top. Confused, she didn't know for some seconds what to do, but his glare told her to go ahead. Slowly she bent down her head and kissed his belly, going up his chest. Stelios closed his eyes and breathed less fast. Probably she had no idea of what she was doing to him. The way her lips, yet briefly, glued themselves to his skin was a delicious caress. It made his blood run faster. Climene kissed adoringly, sometimes only brushing her lips on his skin, until she came close to his chin and kissed it, and Stelios captured her lips in a kiss.

They changed positions again, and when they broke the kiss Climene put her fingers on Stelios' mouth, he moved his lips against them, as if he kissed them. He lowered his head, inclining it to rest on the curve of her neck. He kissed from the base to close to the ear, gently sucking the skin. She dug her hands in his hair, each time more loose, with her closed eyes trying to find herself in the countless sensations that his body against hers made her feel. She took in short breaths, as if a little air was lost in each of his kisses.

Stelios turned to look in her eyes, Climene passed her hands to his shoulders. He touched her nose with his and with his eyes closed, he licked her lips. He let out a small moan that reverberated in Climene's entire body. He found her desirable. And so he passed one of his hands to her back, bringing her closer, matching their hips. And started a dance to which Climene responding by holding firmly his shoulders, as if that was her refuge. Her forehead was glued to Stelios', both with closed eyes and moving their lips as if they wanted to say something. Both their breaths merged together, synchronic with the rhythm of their bodies. As the rhythm got more vigorous, Climene dug her nails into Stelios' shoulders, who had the other hand in her nape, digging his fingers in her hair. Climene's anxiety was melting away in a myriad of sensations which took her completely and made her body move with the greatest naturalness, and once in a while made delicate moans come of her lips. Stelios also felt taken by the same sensations, somewhat surprised that this girl provoked them so easily. Something about her – maybe the taste of her lips – teased him.

Climene started to feel different things – a mixture of anxiety and a little pain that were overpowered by excitation – as if she were lost but didn't mind. Stelios breathed more loudly, feeling his pulse quicken even more as if that consumed him completely along her.

Having reached the highest point, they let their breaths come out at the same time, and letting themselves calm down stayed like this for a while. Languid, Climene lifted her head a little bit to match Stelios' lips in a brief kiss. She lifted her hands to play with the locks of his hair that almost brushed her face, while she felt him pass the tip of his fingers along her back, leading to small chills. Climene felt her strength dissipate and be invaded by a sweet numbness. Stelios' eyes were the last thing that she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, they are some really great motivations :) This chapter continues the previous one, but I guess there will be more chapters with unrelated situations. Anyway, enjoy:

* * *

><p>In the next morning, when she woke up, Climene found herself alone in the bed. There was no sign of Stelios in the bedroom as well. Slowly, she sat pulling the sheets to cover her chest. There was a soft light, indicating that it was the beginning of morning. And so, lowering her gaze, Climene realized one of her legs was uncovered and had small marks of bites. She felt a wave of heat climb up to her face, remembering the last night. It had felt good, but one doubt couldn't leave her head: what did he think of, after their wedding night?<p>

She held more firmly the sheets in both her hands, thoughtful. She heard steps and lifting her head, she saw Stelios come in with his lowered gaze, and his cloak in his hands. When he lifted his gaze, he found hers and raised his eyebrows with a light air of surprise.

"Ah. You woke up."

"Yes", she answered in a low voice, not knowing what to do. He nodded lightly and passed the cloak around his shoulders. Had he gone there to watch her sleep for a few minutes?

She blinked a few times to bring herself back from this reverie. Watching him get ready now seemed natural, even though she was in a situation which she never imagined, married to him, sitting on the bed where they had consummated their wedding night. And that brought her doubt back. Should she ask him? Or did she really want to know?

Stelios tied his cloak and adjusted it on his shoulders. Climene looked at him, she had little time to make up her mind. He lifted his head, looked at her and said with a faint smile:

"Very well, then", turned around and was leaving when Climene, before she could realize, called him:

"My lord."

He stopped almost at the door and turned to face her. Feeling again the heat strike her face, she held more strongly the sheets and reunited once more her courage;

"Did I please you?"

Stelios frowned. She pressed her lips together, hoping that she wasn't blushing and trying not to regret the question.

"Don't call me my lord", he said getting closer to her.

She lowered her eyes, trying to control her agitation. "My lord" was a reflex, and she felt a little silly for that. But she managed to turn her eyes to him, even though they were a little scared.

He stopped at her side, smiling. Maybe because he thought her expression was comic. And with the wide eyes and opened mouth, waiting for an answer, maybe it really was. That smile made a small shiver go down Climene's spine. "Yes", that was what she heard escape his lips.

Stelios sat down and putting one of his hands on her arm, he kissed her shoulder and completed with a low voice:

"Yes, you did", his half-closed eyes staring at hers. The warmth of his hand, of his lips, his voice and his gaze formed a mixture that seemed to awaken her, although it had something of a dream.

So he rose up and left. He was going to present himself at the barracks. And Climene saw leaving the man that held her captive like Orpheus held captives the ones who listened to his music.


	4. Chapter 4

Climene knew that she was far from being a Spartan woman. But hearing this from other women was always more difficult. That morning, when she had gone to the market, a group of women recognized her and came near her. She was already leaving with a basket of apples, she didn't go very far, when four women put themselves in the way, all of them very beautiful. One of them asked:

"You are the one with whom Stelios got married, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am", Climene answered a little hesitating, feeling that that conversation would not be friendly.

The woman that had made the question frowned and brought her hands to her hips, as if something intrigued her.

"How can it be that a Spartan man like himself has such a wife?"

It was Climene's turn to frown, holding the basket tighter with her hands.

"Look at you", she continued, "barely noticeable. You have an insignificant presence."

"What was Stelios thinking when he married you?", another woman pointed out.

"By Hera, _what_ was he thinking?", the third woman said.

"How do you expect him to be satisfied with you?", said the fourth one.

The next thing that Climene remembered was passing hurriedly through them and going in the direction of her house. Although the tone of those women was more of incomprehension than of scorn, she felt humiliated as if she had been accused of something in front of the entire market. And the accusation was that of not being a wife worthy of a Spartan warrior.

She felt as if the Erinyes followed her through the way, remembering her that she was not a Spartan woman. Each nerve of her body seemed to be as if they wanted to jump from her skin. When she got home, she let go of the basket with apples on the table and had to sustain herself holding its edge to calm her breath and lighten the weight on her feet, which had walked too fast. But she couldn't go back to herself.

She heard steps coming from the door. It was Stelios, who had probably been dismissed from the barracks. She made herself breath normally and tried to look the calmest she could, but she didn't succeed. She remained with her back to him, so that he couldn't see her disturbed visage.

"Hello", she heard him say.

"H-Hello."

"Did you go to the market today?"

"Ah… yes, I did…", she heard her voice tremble. And sworn that she could almost see him frowning.

"You are nervous. What happened?"

"Ah... well...", she tried to think of something, but it would certainly sound like a lie. It was better if she told him now.

"I… ran into some women in the market that…", she started, trying to keep her voice firm. But she could still feel that it trembled.

"Hm", he said, with his chin on her shoulder.

"And… well…", he was so close that it disconcerted her.

"Yes", he said, indicating that she continued.

"They told me… that…", she would have continued, if she hadn't felt his nose on her shoulder. She felt his breath on her skin, stopping in the base of her neck. She reunited her strength and went on:

"That it was not possible that a man like you had married someone like me…", the last word came almost as a whisper when she felt him spread small kisses from her shoulder to very close to her ear. She had to find once again her voice and the strength in her knees:

"Someone that… is barely noticeable…"

"Hm-rmm", he purred very close to her ear. His nose was right behind her ear lobe. She could barely think that way.

"Someone… insignificant", not even herself felt the effect of her own words with him doing that. She swallowed a lump in her throat and didn't resist turning her face. She let a "Am…" escape her lips, as if she was looking for what to say, and with that Stelios took the chance and kissed her.

His kiss had almost a silencing effect. She was still for a few seconds with her mouth opened, as if she was under its spell. She couldn't think of what to say, as if that was what Stelios wanted. But recovering her senses, she managed to turn away her face, closing her eyes so that he couldn't distract her, and to speak almost in a whisper:

"You are not listening…"

"Oh, but I am", he answered, "it's just not being worth it."

She opened her eyes, in shock. Was he disregarding her? She turned upset to face him, and Stelios took her chin with an amused look in his eyes:

"Those women had better be really jealous."

Jealous?

"It's not possible, how could they be jealous of me? If everything they said was that…"

"Let me tell you a secret, you poor innocent girl", he interrupted, with a laughter playing on his lips. And coming closer so that he could speak in her ear, he whispered: "People pretend things."

She didn't like this sarcastic tone, getting away with her brow frowned. And she still didn't understand how those women would be jealous of her. Stelios had a playful smile, having fun with her doubt.

"They pretend to be not jealous because I married you and not one of them, the oh-so- perfect Spartan women."

Climene widened her eyes. Was that really true?

"Not that they are not pretty", he continued with the same smile, giving steps in her direction, "They are gorgeous", he continued closing his eyes. Climene pressed her lips together. "But I prefer you", he ended stopping centimeters away from her. And what did that sentence mean?

He smiled as if he knew that she was making herself that same question. His half-closed eyes, his hands grabbing the edge of the table making her incline her body a little backwards, his entire posture told that he knew very well what to say.

"Innocently beautiful", he said at last.

Climene raised her eyebrows, surprised. She probably deserves the "innocently" with her face now, but she doesn't mind it.

"I love this face of yours", he said widening his smile, surely he was having fun with her expression. Climene lowered her eyes giving a discreet smile. Stelios gave a muffled laugh, that girl never ceased to amuse him. He gave her a prolonged kiss on the cheek and went to the bedroom. Radiant, she touched her cheek, approving intimately the way he had said that she was beautiful. Now she understood why she should be envied…

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this, and just for you to know, Climene is insecure, so she will continue to have doubts... but fortunately Stelios gets to understand her! haha _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back! :) Sorry it took so long, but things had been a little crazy last year!

Starry, starry night...

* * *

><p>It was a starry night in Sparta. Clímene was standing in front of the window staring at the sky. That was the view of the window that faced the backyard of her house. A big space where her son would train with his father before going to the <em>agoge. <em>That is, when she has children. And Stelios had chosen her as the mother of his children. Why? That question wouldn't stop hammering her head, even after Stelios had said that he preferred her. After all, one thing was to feel attracted in a certain way for someone, another one was to choose that person to be the progenitor of your heirs. She clearly was not amongst the best choices. She was not firm, nor proud of her condition of a Spartan woman – because she didn't feel as if she were one -, she couldn't look into someone's eyes without retreating. How could she be a wife and a mother worth of Sparta? And even at that moment, when she should be simply staring at a beautiful sky, she couldn't be at peace.

"You are awfully quiet tonight, Clímene", she heard Stelios' voice say behind her back. He was sitting with his back turned to the other window, the one that faced the street, and the moon's light partially illuminated his figure. His blue eyes stared at Clímene, who wouldn't turn around.

"Is something wrong?", he continued in a serious tone.

"No…", she started, but she knew he would notice. "I… cannot understand…"

"What can you not understand?"

"How you chose me as your wife", she said turning around with her hands still on the window-sill. The words came out naturally.

Stelios raised his chin and furrowed his brow, intrigued.

"I mean, amongst all the women in Sparta… you chose me", she concluded with her soft voice, already facing him with her eyes on the floor. She had retreated once more.

"You do not think of yourself as a woman of Sparta", he said.

She raised her eyes, surprised. That is exactly what it was.

"I cannot be one", she said with a lightly trembling voice. "I do not have the beautiful features, the strength or the pride of a Spartan woman". She felt so misplaced that it seemed like she had been born there purely by chance. She wanted to have a sense of belonging, but she couldn't.

"You indeed are not this way", he said getting up.

Stelios had stopped himself in his thoughts. That girl was a piece of work. Being born in Sparta and not feeling like belonging to that land did not seem possible, at least not to him. And she was just attracting more problems without thinking of herself as a Spartan woman, such an honored condition. The women of Sparta have in their posture the pride of being who they are, and they are attractive even in their confident way of walking. Clímene was delicate, and that was completely out of tone. That being so the others, expecting a strong presence for a woman, did not notice her, which made her feel insecure. And that had no place in Sparta. She had no place with that delicacy. Even himself did not like to see her cling obstinately to that pale presence, and he couldn't understand the reason for that, but now her feelings were being unveiled for him.

Their land was _kalligyneika_, the land of beautiful women, who knew themselves to be distinguished. Clímene was not like that, which did not mean that she was not pretty. He liked her eyes, big and dark as the night, he liked the combination between her dark hair and her fair skin, lightly tanned by the sun. And the way the moon delineated her figure at that moment. He smiled a bit. Normally he wasn't that poetic.

"You are not the way you should be", he said, walking in her direction. Although Clímene already knew that, it hit her in a way she had not predicted. "But you attract me, Clímene. Something about you fascinates me", he said stopping right in front of her. He had his brow furrowed. Clímene could not hold back her expression of surprise: hearing from Stelios that she attracted him to the point of fascination seemed unbelievable, even now. "Maybe it's the way how you used to look at me at the market, so innocent that it was impossible not to notice". She blinked, trying to disguise her wide eyes. "Maybe it's because you are gracious, even though you are not confident like the Spartan women".

He was centimeters away from her face, as if he was analyzing her.

"Or because you are a curious piece of work", he said lifting her up by her waist and sitting her on the window-sill. She held firmly where she was now seated, staring even more surprised at him. He stared at her back, the light flooding his eyes that now had a mix of curiosity and tenderness.

"That is why I married you", he finished lightly slapping her knee and then disappeared in the darkness of the house. Clímene followed him with her eyes until she could not see him. Then she let her shoulders fall with a long breath, as if she had gotten rid of a heavy weight. She stayed there digesting what had been said, and amongst those thoughts she found some kind of peace, even though it seemed small and transitory. She allowed herself to smile a little bit. At that moment, at last, the sky was only a beautiful and starry sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! So, this is the longest and most dramatic chapter that I've written so far. I guess from now on the chapters will be more dramatic...

As you may have noticed, I'm using a more formal language now. It's because I think it suits best the historical context. I'm satisfied with how these late chapters turned out, and I have a few ideas for the next ones. As always, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Some years passed by. And for Clímene and Stelios' despair, no child came. But they had a silent agreement about not making that despair audible. There was no need for that. It would only make things even more difficult, Clímene agreed on all that, but for her it was especially difficult. She admired her husband's strength regarding the subject and was immensely grateful for that, but she was coming closer to the point of madness. She really did not know what else to think: if it was her fault, what else could she do to remedy it? She had probably tried everything that she could imagine. If it was the gods' will, what could she do to please them? After trying almost everything that she thought that could work and some things that had been suggested to her, the only thing left to do was to endure the situation in the best way she could. And she found a strength that was until then completely unknown to her, that made her hold her head high when she walked on the street, even if with some hesitance, that made her firm enough not to look into some women's eyes and see a glint of suspicion or gossip. But now there seemed to be nowhere else to run, and that strength was abandoning her with each passing day.<p>

She wouldn't burden Stelios with her weakness. The situation was painfully clear, and she should manage to get through it, even if she simply did not know how. Any other woman in her place would surely be worried sick like her, but she was the strange girl with whom Stelios had gotten married, the girl who nobody noticed and suddenly had become the wife of one of Sparta's finest soldiers. There simply was no match, so people thought. Stelios had reassured her more than once that he truly wanted to be with her, and she took comfort on that. But even the most patient man has his limits, and Clímene feared that Stelios could be very close to reaching his. She could not blame him, for what man would willingly wait that long for an heir? That was the kind of thought that she had to tame with all her strength in order to be able to sleep at night. Her condition was especially fragile, being a shy Spartan girl who apparently could not produce heirs, but her worst fear was to let Stelios down. The man she loved dearly. Those thoughts took her mind all day long, and Clímene would often be distracted, frightened and discreetly drying cold sweat of her hands. But yet she kept silent, for she must go through that on her own.

* * *

><p>Whenever he was training, Stelios heard his companions talk about sons, their heirs, the future of Sparta. It was more than natural. Every man has the great hope of having a son that will carry on his lineage. And Sparta always produced fine sons. The task was to be an honorable man, find an honorable wife and produce children – with the god's blessings, valuable sons. But not all men were quickly blessed. And of course he minded when they asked him about that. "What about your lineage, Stelios? Any child yet?", they asked. Of course he would worry about not having children, specially a son, and sometimes be silently mad at the circumstances, but he could still think clearly enough to realize what certain companions were trying to get. Some of them really doubted that any good would come out of his marriage. Maybe they expected a confession of his dying hope, and to hear that he regretted his choice. Some of them really did not understand what he had thought, especially now, with some years of marriage and no children. He was occasionally anguished, and sometimes would like to talk about the subject, but it was a risky thing to do, even amongst his comrades. Stelios knew that eventually he would be supported, for he was highly regarded in the city, and from some men it would be a sincere support. But he would not put any pressure on Clímene. He cherished her too much for that.<p>

So he would simply say "What about my lineage?" in a firm tone to those who asked, in a manner that they would understand. "Is your wife with child?", it would be the polite question made by some, and by others made with some sort of defiance. "No, not yet", it would be his answer. "But by the gods' grace, she will soon be", he concluded, and the matter was closed. All men understood that signal, and each one of them returned to their own sword. So Stelios would be satisfied, even though his inside was growing more tempestuous.

* * *

><p>One day Clímene returned to her house very troubled. It was the beginning of morning, in the fresh hours when the sun had not yet fully taken the sky, but that serenity had no effect on her. Her hands were shaking and cold, she made short breaths and felt deeply anxious. She had come out to walk along the market, taking the opportunity that few people were already on the street in a way of soothing herself, but at each glance that was directed to her she felt nervous. She knew that all Sparta should be talking about her, doubting her, and it felt like each person would be doing that when was she was on sight. Suddenly it became too much, and Clímene started to feel agitated and dizzy, even though she could not discern the glances that people directed her. She made her way back home, feeling like she couldn't hold it anymore. She would soon expose herself. The sounds of steps came from inside the house, and upon noticing them, Clímene still managed to stop shaking a little bit and to control her breathing. Stelios came and even with her back turned to him, he immediately sensed that something was wrong.<p>

"Clímene, what is it?"

She could not answer. He thought she had not heard, and putting a hand on her shoulder so that she would turn around, he asked again firmly:

"What is it?"

Clímene turned to face his serious tone with watery eyes. She could still hold back tears, but she could fool no one with that posture. She looked frightened, her trembling hands clinging to her tunic and her quickened breath coming out of her lips. That's when she spoke with a trembling voice:

"I cannot do it anymore, Stelios", she made a pause letting her hands go free, "I cannot take all the suspicion. The entire city thinks I am not a wife worthy of you", she said with some difficulty, starting to sob.

"Speak no more", he said whispering, with his brow furrowed even more, "This is not to be discussed", he said in a hurried tone.

"I cannot give you what you deserve", she continued, still managing to fight back the entire storm that wanted to come out of her, "I cannot give you that. My husband", she made a painful pause, in the brink of tears, "I am deeply sorry that I –

Her sentence was cut by his strong grip on her shoulders. She took a harsh breath, and even the tears that were about to fall paralyzed. He looked at her with a deadly serious face.

"You listen to me", he said keeping a low tone with an exasperated voice. He let go of her shoulders and pointing one finger in her direction, said in a paused way: "That child will come when it has to come".

Clímene breathed again, with her shoulders accompanying the slow, precautious movement. She tried not to look away from his ferocious eyes, that sent shivers down her still trembling body, and felt like she had frozen in that place listening to his deep breath regain it rhythm. That's when he pulled her into his arms.

In his tight embrace, Clímene felt she could let it all go. That she could let go of all the fear that she had been carrying around, all the loneliness, all the pressure. She felt safe. Stelios moved to a more secure spot, where the people on the street could not see them, and watched their movement putting a comforting hand on Clímene's head. She released her shaky breath against his skin and felt that he held her close. His hand travelling from her head to her back made the tremors stop, and his caressing her hair was a wonderful sensation. She knew what she had to do. She calmed herself and quickly dried two tears as soon as they fell on her cheeks, regaining her composure and feeling a very comforting warmth spread all over her. So smiling calmly she rested her head on his chest.

As he looked to the people outside, Stelios thought about his wife. So much different from all the other girls in Sparta, she still looked like a girl. So fragile, yet she proved that she could also be strong in her frailty. Such an unlikely wife for a Spartan. And yet, he did not regret his choice.

A few minutes passed. Stelios still had a serious expression looking through a window to the movement on the street, and all that could be heard was Clímene's soft sniffling as they slowly ceased. Soon there was no sound at all. Stelios relaxed his expression and laid his nose on her hair.

"I would not mind if he had your eyes".

Clímene smiled at his remark with her cheeks still a little damp. With her head on his chest, she said running her fingers through his arm:

"I would rather that he had your handsome features".

He gave a faint chuckle, and slowly let her go of his embrace. Clímene got a little disappointed, she would not mind spending a little more time in his arms. But she already felt much better. Comforted. He smiled now, and she smiled too, sniffling a little again.

He held her hand. "Your hand is not cold as ice anymore. But it is still cold."

She smiled more. "I am fine now", was her answer almost in a whisper.

He looked closer into her eyes, and holding her hand firmly he said in a reassuring tone: "I am glad".


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of new chapters, but as the next ones will be more difficult to write (and more dramatic), it will take more time for them to come, but they will come! Anyway, here's the new chapter :)

* * *

><p>After some time, Clímene got pregnant. And after the regular time, she delivered a child. It was a difficult childbirth, but she was strong and gave birth to a boy – strong and handsome, in whom the elderly of Sparta could find no flaw. He had Clímene's eyes, while all the rest was Stelios': the hair, the lines of the nose, of the mouth, of the chin. Finally they felt a serene joy, not owing anything else to their homeland, being its honoured citizens. Clímene was peaceful, and Stelios, immensely satisfied.<p>

"He is strong. He will be a man worth of Sparta", Stelios said one night, his voice full of pride in a soft tone. Clímene smiled.

"It is everything that I wished in a son", he completed caressing her face.

"I am happy", she said sweetly, and made herself comfortable resting on his chest. Stelios put an arm around her, and resting his face on her hair he said in a whisper:

"I am proud of you, Clímene", and kissed her hair. Very low, more to himself than to her, he added: "My wife".

Clímene took in a deep breath and hugged him, intimately thankful. That stillness inside her was everything her heart had desired for a long time.

"And he has your eyes".

Clímene laughed. "But he is handsome like his father", it was her turn to say.

Stelios smiled looking at her. Peace. With that girl in his arms, fragile and at the same time strong, who attracted him in such a unique way, he had now peace. The city could think whatever it wanted.

Time passed by. Their son grew in size and energy, and Clímene grew in strength – and in beauty, according to her husband, although her essence remained the same. And life thus elapsed calmly.

Until one day messengers came. The uproar of the horses announced far in the distance their arrival. Persians. That brought a message of submission.

King Leonidas and his 300 answered the request of earth and water by throwing the messengers into the well, where they could find them in abundance. That was Sparta's answer.

And Clímene knew what would come next.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there! I'm sooo sorry for taking such a long time to post a new chapter, but in the last months the lack of time and of inspiration kept coinciding. But this time I can (almost) promise that the following chapters will come out more frequently! Please let me know how do you think the story is coming out.

And for those who don't know it, Helade = the way the Greeks referred to Greece.

:)

* * *

><p>It was the end of the night when king Leonidas had returned after consulting the Ephors. And as the city was about to celebrate the Carnea, one already knew the mood of the king when he returned. There was no way out. The army could not march during the festivities, everyone knew that. But the wisest ones realized that the king would use a strategy. And in the following day the convocation of the 300 was announced.<p>

In the night of that day, Clímene looked through the window to the immense full moon that arose in the sky. Stelios had fallen asleep with the head on her lap like a child. The light seemed to adorn the serenity in his face, she thought looking at the hair spread on her tunic, the earthly color blended with the silver of the light that was falling upon it. She would never get tired of watching that image. And, however, she could not contemplate it peacefully. She turned her eyes to the moon. In spite of the spectacle, she could not marvel at it. She felt uneasy. The butterflies were nervously flying in her stomach. And she knew very well why. So she carefully raised Stelios' head and, putting it on a pillow, she went to the window.

An aguish started to suffocate her. Within a few days the best of the soldiers would have the glory for which they lived, to which they were destined from the cradle. But she could only think that it would be also the end for them. She stole a glance at her husband's direction. The man that she most adored in her life, and that in a few hours would leave with the best of Sparta to detain a threat to all the Helade. The best and so few ones…

She felt a pressure on her chest. She still could not think as a Spartan.

* * *

><p>Stelios missed his pillow as soon as Clímene stood up. He just didn't open his eyes because that beginning of sleep was pleasant. But as Clímene took too long to return, he opened them and saw her standing in front of the window. He knew at once what is was about. He knew her silences very well, and that one in particular was the one that least had motives to exist. May the gods help her to understand that.<p>

She had to let the pride flow in her chest. It was the moment to feel what every Spartan craves for – the decisive moment. She must understand that.

* * *

><p>She thought about everything so unlikely that had happened and lead to that moment. About how Stelios had noticed her much more than she had imagined. Of how she cherished him. And how soon all of that would be just a memory.<p>

She tried to calm herself, but her heart skipped every time she told it to calm down. The pressure in her chest persisted. She felt a knot in her throat and quickly pushed it down. But there truly was something inside her that wanted to betray her…

"Chhh…", she felt in her ear, and Stelios' arms encircling her from behind. "You still have not learned".

He knew her too well. Clímene sighed in a sad manner and answered in a whisper: "No. I thought you were sleeping."

"Do not change the subject", he said looking at the sky. Even from under her eyelashes, Clímene could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought of the nights that would follow. And then he lowered his gaze.

"Stop distressing yourself like this. And then you will understand".

Now the knot in her throat went the way up violently. Determined, Clímene shut her eyes close and pressed her lips together. As the effect wasn't the one she wanted, she bit them forcefully until she managed to push the knot down. She felt the taste of blood, but did not mind it.

"And then you will learn to be a Spartan", Stelios added in a lighter tone, almost comical, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Clímened allowed herself to give a steadier smile.

"Oh, Clímene", Stelios said in a whisper, as if he wanted to sooth her. He smelled her scent. That lavender scent that he had learned to like and that he already missed. He went from her shoulder to her neck slowly, breathing almost forcefully in that scent that he would not smell again. He wanted to get drunk with it now. "My sweet Clímene".

Clímene felt each hair in her body bristle. The siege of Stelios' arms pressed her against his body, but it was all that she wanted to feel. That sweet distraction from the sadness that weighed in her chest. He had called her in a way that he would only call when they were completely alone, as if there was only the two of them in the world. A moment that eased the unspeakable pain inside her.

Still fighting back the tears, she took in a deep breath and turned her body slowly, so she would be face to face with him. And she put her lips on Stelios' in a kiss, which he returned with heat. He took his time in her lips, kissing delicately the injured lip. He pulled her closer, making their bodies collide. Clímene half opened her eyes, and when she saw Stelios' eyes, she felt her doubts dissipate to give place to something warmer that started to invade her. He buried his head in the curve of her neck and she let a small gasp escape. "What are you doing?", she managed to ask when she felt his breath. "I'm stealing your scent to take it away with me", he answered.

She felt a heat irradiate from the tips of her fingers and spread through her whole body slowly, and she let it took her completely. Stelios slowly approached his face to hers, taking his time in her eyes. He kissed her again, and lead her to the bedroom. Clímene encircled his neck, and stayed like this until he laid her down, only letting go when she felt Stelios sliding the strap of her tuinc down her shoulder. That moment had a bittersweet taste. But it was all that she wanted to savor.

He kissed her neck the way up until he was centimeters away from the black eyes that hypnotized him. She stared at his intense gaze.

Tonight he would sleep with her scent on his skin.


	9. Chapter 9

One more chapter! I would like to tell you guys that this story is coming to an end, as some of you may have noticed since it began to follow the story that is shown in the movie. Calm down, it is not over yet! I just wanted to give you a heads up, within a few more chapters the story will be concluded. And as always, I would like to know what you are thinking of it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the following day, the morning had arrived clouded. The clouds covered the sky, making it look white. However, some sunbeams managed to pierce them, making here and there some golden bundles fall gently until they touched the ground. It seemed the resistance of the sun against the heavy clouds.<p>

Clímene watched the scenario quietly. The horizon seemed to wait with some sort of anxiety for the departure of the 300, but everything in it seemed to be calm: the sky, the wind that blew the wheat in the field making golden drawings which soon disappeared; even the movement in the houses was calm. Maybe that was the reason why she felt her heart was also calm. She did not know how long it would last, how much time until it began to beat out of compass, but there was no reason to think about that now. Her gaze stopped upon the shield that she held in her hands for a moment. Feeling the wind in her face, she allowed herself to think about nothing. She merely closed her eyes, and felt the bronze, the metal against her skin, the weight that she, surprisingly, could lift for a few seconds.

She opened her eyes when she heard his steps coming closer. Stelios was already wearing the helmet given by his son, Aegydius, who was now standing by his mother's side and was almost in the age to start the _agoge_. Clímene raised her head to look at Stelios: he stood as a perfet soldier of Sparta. She kept looking at him, with the most dignified look in the eyes that she could display. He looked back at her, his eyes vivid even thought they were a little obfuscated by the helmet. She could not help but give a little smile, maybe to avoid feeling insecure now. She gave him the shield, which Stelios held with no difficulty. With her head lowered, as if she did not know what to do now, Clímene took a step closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She saw that he also took a step closer. Raising her eyes to the level of her own hands, she hesitated, as if she rehearsed what she was about to say. But finally she looked him in the eyes and said:

"Come back with your shield… Or on it".

It sounded strange coming from her lips. Maybe she had said it too gently…

* * *

><p>Stelios kept his gaze fixed upon her. Upon the dark eyes that stared at him, slightly obfuscated by the hair strands that flew over her face, which gave her a juvenile look. His Clímene. Always her, so discordant with all the rest, and she had just said the most typical sentence said by the wives and mothers of Sparta… It sounded sweet, as if she did not know how to say it. It sounded like a gentle warning; it was nothing like the proud sentence that he had imagined he would hear, even long before he began thinking of a wife. But he liked what he had heard. And coming from her, it could not have been in a different way.<p>

* * *

><p>Clímene by now was not so sure she should have said that. Because certainly it had not sounded as it should sound. And even though just a few seconds had passed, it seemed like time had slowed down so that Stelios could evaluate the tone with which she had spoken. She could no longer maintain her secure façade, she even felt her eyes were beginning to betray her. But that was when he surprised her by nodding with his head, and she had the impression that, for a few seconds, he also gave a little smile. And he surprised her once more, kissing her. With his free hand he caught her by the waist and even lifted her heels from the ground. It was an intense kiss, as if he wanted to have the memory of her lips very alive. And also putting aside every protocol. Clímene briefly opened her eyes and saw that some neighbors were looking at them – but it was also as if he had wanted them to look.<p>

By the end of the kiss, he returned her heels to the ground. She was half disoriented, but fixing her gaze in his eyes she soon fell the ground firmly under her feet. His eyes, that reflected a myriad of colors; blue, a bit of brown, golden, green, when she looked closely, like now. And they also reflected her own eyes. In this reflection she saw herself more secure, calmer, more confident that she could be strong. These firm eyes had assured her of that, these eyes had appreciated her. And under their gaze, she felt at ease now. She felt him take his hand of her waist, and say in a perfectly calm voice:

"Yes, my lady".

Looking at his son, he nodded, and the boy repeated the gesture. Stelios turned his eyes to Clímene once more, and raising his shield, he walked to the limits of the city, where the 300 awaited for the king. Clímene looked into his eyes for as long as she could, until they fixated in the horizon. During these last moments she still admired them and allowed them to absorb her. She followed Stelios with her gaze until he and the other soldiers began their march. They headed north.

And then they were gone.


	10. Author's note

Hey there! I'm just passing by to say I will publish an independent story with Climene and Stelios – it will have a scene of the day Stelios asked her father to marry her. I just thought the idea was so good that it deserved to come out as a short fic. It won't be another chapter of this fic here because I thought it would be unnecessarily long, plus it wouldn't fit very well with the more dramatic tone this fic has now. And don't worry, I will continue _An unexpected story_, it will just take more time than the independent Stelios-asks-for-Climene's-hand fic. So please, be a little more patient!

Thank you so much to everyone who has kept up with this story and has commented, followed and favorited it. Your kind words (and gestures) are "sweeter than honey", as the Greeks would say. You really make my day!

New chapters and a new fic, coming soon…


End file.
